carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chauffeur Tells a Secret (1981)
Plot Overview While Blake, Krystle, Jeff and Fallon are playing a match on the mansion's tennis courts, the newlyweds ask if they could live in the mansion. Of course, Blake agrees. Krystle gives the staff the day off so she can have the mansion with Blake to themselves. Krystle tells Blake she wants to be more involved in his life, his family, and his career. Blake agrees by asking to give him a child. Krystle seems receptive to the idea. Lindsay has Christopher (a classmate) over to rehearse lines with her. Since he is a young teenager, he is quite bold - actually too much for Lindsay. When the boy pushes her too far, she knocks over a lamp and the boy leaves, but not before accusing Lindsay of being as crazy as her mother. Upset, Lindsay takes Claudia's car and runs off to the oil rig. There, Walter advises her to talk to her mother. Lindsay is apprehensive but Claudia senses it and pretty much gets her daughter to open up. Claudia is doing better and thinks that she and Matthew will make it. However, she told her psychiatrist she knows that Matthew and Krystle had something in the past - she sensed it at the dinner party. Still, Claudia has some feelings of her own - for Steven, even though she knows he is gay. In fact, Claudia does not care of his homosexuality and she admires that he is so open with who he is. Matthew invites Steven over to dinner, probably to assuage him because of all the tough time he is getting through at work. The dinner goes well. Lindsay really likes Steven. At some point, Matthew left his wife alone with Steven. There is a compelling attraction between Claudia and Steven and the two end up kissing. Michael keeps getting himself involved with everything. He tries to put a move on Fallon, but Fallon refuses him - she will not cheat on Jeff. Michael knows something is up, and actually gets the information from Cecil's secretary during a lunch in a motel. With that information, Michael tells Blake that Fallon married Jeff so that Cecil would bail him out. Blake is enraged. He has been able to claw his way back before and did not need Fallon. Krystle does not want to be part of this conversation but Blake informs her that if she wants to be a part of the family, she has to stay. Fallon announces she will end her marriage to Jeff but Blake won't allow that : Fallon has no choice - she had better make this marriage work. Fallon offers up Steven - but Blake knows that it is a non-starter. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Rick Lenz ... Dr. Jordan * Kathryn Leigh Scott ... Jennifer * Tony O'Dell ... Christopher * Ben Marino ... Frank * Jerry Ayres ... Tom Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Jim Farris Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: from December 12, 1980 to December 22, 1980 * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Franklin Canyon Reservoir, Santa Monica Mountains (Los Angeles), Lorenzo Drive, Cheviot Hills (Los Angeles), Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall), W. Pico Blvd & Veteran Ave, (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Blake finds a note from Krystle over their bed, Claudia gets off the bus. * Shortened scenes : Claudia and Lindsay rehearse Shakespeare in the kitchen, Lindsay talks to Steven while waiting for her parents, Blake warns Fallon to cut her out of his will if her marriage to Jeff fail. * Unfilmed scenes : Blake and Krystle are sit next to the pool when the phone rings (Michael wants to talk to Blake), Jeff is back and asks to a maid where Fallon is. Quotes * Jeff Colby: See you tonight? Maybe take in a movie after dinner? Fallon Carrington Colby Oh, I hate plans, Jeff. I also hate daddy's projection room. * Steven Carrington: What is this, Blaisdel, Be-Kind-to-a-Faggot Week? * Walter Lankershim: You're too young to drive. You're only 14, going on 8! Lindsay Blaisdel: [tearful] You taught me. Walter Lankershim: Maybe that was my mistake. * Claudia Blaisdel Here it is: meat loaf à la 'I didn't know we were having company until too late'.